the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Potterotica LIVE! at ECCC: Think Inside Her Box
This episode was recorded live at the Emerald City Comic Con in Seattle in March 2018. In this special episode, the hosts reads "A Little Something Different" by Bryonia Alba. This is the second time one of this author's stories has been featured on the podcast. Relationship * Neville Longbottom / Ginny Weasley Notable Moments * They review some of the common jokes/tropes on the pod and in fiction in general and go through some of their previous seasons ** Prefects' bathroom is a cumdumpster ** Snape's silken pubes ** Draco and his many jobs (stripper, cock critiquer) ** The Bobsled * After season 1, they now search for how quickly the sex starts (no more 45 minutes of kissing after 8 previous episodes) * Magical Spells and Objects are reviewed. * "You've heard it here first. The 'landing strip' is out, the 'V' is in." ~Allie * "I want to make a joke that that was before he speared his wand through her buns." ~ Allie * Dating Neville sounds like a real thrill ride. * Lyndsay works out the sex logistics of wall sex. * Danny tells a story about how when he was in school he made a joke about "afternoon delights", not realizing what it actually was, and only recently learned it's meaning. * I mean, dildos are great, but Ginny really had her heart set on tea. * Crowd bursts out laughing at Ginny running out of "orifices" * Lyndsay spreads the #RonlingsUnite message Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Up against the wall * Her heart is as full as Ginny's holes Danny: Up * Neville covered all the bases (toys, charms, lingerie, dinner) * Keeping it fresh Lyndsay: Up * Wishes Matthew Lewis had come. Potterotics Shout Outs! * Cross-stitch Kylie's wonderful thestral cross stitch gets a shout out. * Emily's Bobled * Ulrike's version of Potterotics singing the Wands Up or Down song is played. Q & A NOTE: The questions are inaudible, so taking the best guess at what they are. * Favourite Ship: ** Allie: Wolfstar ** Danny: McGonnivander ** Lyndsay: Romione * Any pairing they feel is underrepresented? ** Haven't found a good Hagrid/Madame Maxime or Bellatrix/Voldemort ** Want some Grindeldore * Have you heard of the Hogwarts/Giant Squid fic? ** Yes! This was mentioned in their previous live event. * Any fanfic recommendations? ** Allie pimps out the Potterotics fanfic spreadsheet that is available on the Potterotics FB group. ** Allie's faves are: Casting Moonshadows and Teenage Kicks ** Danny really liked the Cinnamon Sugar story done in Quickie 7. * Are they a member of any fandoms? ** Allie is just catching up on Arrested Development, so she's not really caught up on Popular Culture. Arrested Development, Scrubs, and GoT would be the only TV shows she may be considered a fan of. ** Danny says that when somebody first heard the name Potterotica they thought it was going to be pottery related, like the famous Ghost scene. So he's going to say Ghost fandom. * Were there any stories that they didn't really like? ** The Filch/Umbridge one haunted Lyndsay for a few days. ** Ron's Tiny Problem's "Sorry! *kiss*" for Danny and Spock/Vader/Dobby crossover that was read in the previous live event. * Are they ever turned on by the stories? ** Lyndsay says they're asked that all the time, but reading out loud in the studio with your friends isn't really a sexy setting. * Which characters have been portrayed the best and the worst so far? ** Best = Draco. Worst = Ron, or perhaps Bill. Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Special Episode Category:Patreon Episode Category:$5 Patreon Episode Category:2018 Category:Reader: Danny Category:3 Wands Up Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up